Leia Organa Solo/journal
A timeline of events for the Leia Organa Solo FC. Events are in reverse chronological for quick access. 2009 / 18 ABY September *'September 29th' - Back on Coruscant, Leia's hanging out with Han, Luke, Jessalyn, Lyra, and Roe and Draelis make guest appearances. They discuss a few joking matters such as Han and Leia having more kids, and then more than one person chooses to 'overlook' the fact that Luke went suspiciously noncommittal when he was asked about Ranma. *'September 16th' - Leia and Han have their first meeting in quite some time, since prior to her capture by the Emperor. They discuss what happened, and Han assures himself of how his wife is doing. *'September 9th '- Leia and Barrien are formally Knighted on Ord Mantell in the presence of the remaining Jedi Council, a number of masters and Knights and a few Padawans. August *'August 20th '- On Coruscant, inside the Jedi Command Center, Luke and Leia discuss her near-turning to the dark side, while Snarl looks on. During their discussion, Luke reveals that he and the other masters have talked about Leia's actions and the fact that she had withstood a few of the traditional Trials during the course of her capture and torment by the Emperor. Luke field-promotes Leia to the rank of Jedi Knight and tells her an official ceremony would happen at a later date. *'August 13th' - In the Senate Chamber on Coruscant, Leia, nearly fully turned to the Dark Side (backscene due soon to explain this), shocks Paul when she releases the Sith stones and takes her place next to the Emperor. When the Jedi arrive, and Luke is forced to murder several Jedi, Leia shakes off the Emperor's control and reverts to the Light Side, calling her dead master Alika Kiben's lightsaber to her, as well as that of Tekan Joss, and uses them to help Luke and Barrien attack the Emperor. While Luke runs the Thrask family sword through the Emperor's body, the ancient and mysterious blade effectively killing the man, she adds the insurance of beheading the Emperor as well. *'August 9th' - Tortured by the Emperor and his new pet Sith stones, Leia uncovers the key to getting herself and her friends free. However, it requires her to keep his attention away from the captured Paul and Alika, so she begins playing a dangerous game of stalling for time. She unmasks the Emperor and finds out that he's nothing more than a wraith... until the Sith stones resurrect him properly... and his new body is gorgeous by many human females' standards. July *'July 25th '- Leia and Alika Kiben are helping the natives of Felucia when Jessalyn and Paul Nighman arrive with a very dangerous Sith artifact. The Emperor appears and attacks the Jedi. Leia is fried with Force Lightning and captured by the Emperor. *'July 17th '- On Ord Mantell again, Leia witnesses a meeting of the Jedi Council featuring the interview of Liza Molokai regarding the latter's interest to become a Jedi. *'July 15th' - Leia's on Kashyyyk for the OOCly delayed firefighter celebration with the Wookiees. She meets a man claiming to be 'Abraham Constantine' who seeks her autograph, but she declines politely. While Luke acts more in the forefront of the party, Leia finally slips into the back and revels in simply being yet another one of the people at the celebration, realizing that she actually likes being anonymous. *'July' 10th - Leia's on Dac when another bomb is threatened. She mobilizes a series of heroes on the planet and uses her considerable experience to help gather information and relays it to the others. (Scene unresolved.) *'July 5th' - Leia's at the Temple and meets Liza Molokai, Kell Draygo, and Kieran Felswoop, also teasing her brother about going to a negotiation and not inviting her. June *'June 14th' - Leia takes part in the largest known incident of Jedi Harmony, hundreds of Jedi descending upon Kashyyyk to use their powers to bring as much of the radiation from the nuclear blast back to the original detonation site, so that starfighters with retardant can quell the deadly radiation. *'June 5th' - Leia helps with the firefighting efforts following the nuclear blast on Kashyyyk that took over 2,500 lives. Part of her involvement included reporting sensor readings to NR command for later followup and investigation to hopefully ID the culprits. May *'May 25th' - Leia and Luke go to Trandosha and meet with Loyalist leader Voth, and they discuss a recent Jedi impostor visiting the planet. Later, Leia discusses honor and civility, while Voth presents her with a gift of a festival bowl from the planet's finest bowl-maker. *'May 10th' - Leia, Luke, Han, and Ranma and their immediate family gathers for a casual barbecue. Much of the gathering involves teasing Luke and Ranma with the notion of how soon they'll have kids. Later, in another scene, Leia speaks to Anne Corbet, sister of Lance, and denies her request to let him out of his room, but allows her to give him a pet to keep him company. They discuss what to expect in terms of trial outcomes, and Anne is firm in her conviction that Lance is innocent of the charges he's facing. *'May 7th' - Leia goes to see Lance in the Jedi Temple's Halls of Healing. They discuss his situation and Leia finds out he was tortured for information and didn't realize how long he was gone. Leia doesn't inform him that he's going to be under arrest, although she does tell him about Carnylla's request that the NR attack the Sith Empire to free the Mandalorians and that he's missed the elections and inauguration of Al'Dira as the new CoS. *'May 6th' - The mission to retrieve Lance takes the Leia and the Jedi to Carida, where the missing pilot is found, pretty beat up and dehydrated. Too bad their next act will be to arrest him... *'May 5th' - Leia goes on the mission to retrieve Lance Corbet, finding her new place in life as a Jedi Padawan. Badiri is the master in charge of the mission, and it includes Snarl, Barrien, and an NPC Jedi named Jem. April *'April 30th' - Luke and Leia go to the mysterious hidden planet of Ilum to acquire lightsaber crystals. To their surprise, they glean an image of their mother, Padme Amidala, during her visit to the planet, and rediscover the lost temple where Jedi for centuries had come to acquire their own crystals. Further surprise arises when both Jedi are led to two crystals each. Leia's were a blue and silver one that were conjoined until Luke separates them. *'April 26th' - Leia took the kids out for a day of nice weather (and some shopping). Upon her return with them to the Temple, she runs across Luke, Jessalyn, Wrista, and Mitali. They discuss a few minor details, such as getting Leia a ship, and Wrista's use of NRMC hand signals to amuse and enthrall the younglings. Ti'ilandria bounces onto the scene and surprises the twin Jedi by asking Luke to give her away in her marriage to Raxis... and Leia is asked to be the wedding planner. After a cautionary warning about her other timesinks (hello, CoS!), Leia agrees and offers her first bit of advice on a wedding versus a reception, and taking the time to make sure the relationship will last by cohabitating first. *'April 22nd' - Leia's on her way to the Temple to see about the injured Luke when she runs into Carnylla, Lyra, Mitali, Jessalyn, and Wrista. Carnylla's there to ask for help from the Jedi, wanting to spearhead a campaign to get the Mandalorians to stop following the Sith and also to seek asylum for her crew. Leia offers the usual procedures for political asylum but advises Carnylla that the New Republic can't strip the Mandos of their sovereign rights to be part of the Sith Empire if their recognized leader, Mandalore, wanted them to stay with the Sith. *'April 16th' - Leia and Han have a brief interlude in her office, and they discuss Luke's girlfriend, having a barbecue, and the notion of Leia getting a personal ship once she's out of office. *'April 9th' - Leia is present when Jedi Padawan Zorin Pol runs a class for the NRDF, focusing on what to do when facing a Dark Force-user. Mella and her platoon is present, and Leia asks a few questions to clarify what is being taught. *'April 8th' - Leia runs across Ti'ilandria and her droid Brad, and they talk about swoop racing, the nature of evil in the universe, and what Leia would like to do if she could do anything she wanted without anyone getting hurt. Leia has no answer for that, never really having thought about the matter properly. There is also a mention of water balloons being dropped on the heads of late Imperial Moffs back on Alderaan. *'April 2nd' - Leia's at the Temple again, quietly observing Luke, Jessalyn, and Master Zandura lead a class on meditation. *'April 1st' - Leia's on the grounds of the Temple, pausing to watch a rather handsome Jedi Knight named Solis teach a lightsaber class. Girly-talk ensues with Lyra, whom Leia meets for the first time, and Jessalyn. Girl-talk ends when Kenda Darklighter, little sister of Biggs Darklighter, appears, seeking Luke. She has a sandy datapad with her, claiming it to have belonged to a Jedi Knight who lived on Tatooine awhile ago. Jess and Leia surmise it belonged to Obi-Wan Kenobi, but aren't able to prove it just yet. Jess states she'll be taking the datapad for analysis in the Archives. March *'March 27th' - Leia goes on IGN again to respond to Ariston's personal attacks against her announcement against his MME Act, stating that the New Republic did not stand for revenge tactics. Surprisingly, she invites him to meditate with her so she can show him how she deals with the loss of Alderaan, which he tried to use in his attacks on her. In a later RP scene, Leia's appearance at a refugee camp on the IGN cast is firmed up as being Toprawa, and she meets Luke, Ranma, and Bryce there while they're all helping the refugees, learning of Bryce and his communications officer's cleverness in duping much of the Imperial fleet into departing. She also learns more of how the Jedi brokered the cease fire and overall Imperial departure. *'March 26th' - Leia goes on IGN to announce her deep opposition and intention to veto Senator Ariston's controversial MME Act, citing her personal belief that its tenets to deny Imperial prisoners their rights under New Republic law violates the very spirit of the laws and principles that guide the New Republic. *'March 25th '- Leia is walking along the Avenue of the Righteous on her way to some work meetings when she meets Talia and her children Kara, Lara, and Mara. They discuss Old Republic heroes, hellions (generally Corellians), and Anakin Skywalker. While they're talking, a young alien (Aethlex, although Leia didn't ask his name) comes up to her, seemingly about to try to pick her pocket, but her security detail corrals him and deflects him. Leia asks him to wait and offers him the commcode to Ord Mantell's public assistance office so he can try and turn his life around. In a later RP session, Leia meets with Ian Inrokana to train with lightsabers at the Jedi Temple. The duel is going well for both parties as they also discuss philosophy, until they're interrupted by one of Leia's aides, who brings news that makes the Chief of State rather grim. *'March 20th '- Leia departs Ord Mantell in an unmarked freighter to meet clandestinely with Drax. They talk of his mission into Sith space, and Drax rejects her offer to help him come out of the cold. *'March 19th' - Luke steals Leia from her work as Chief of State to have a brief casual chat. He reveals to her that he's seeing Ranma, and they discuss having an informal family BBQ so she could meet the lady who's captured her brother's attention. *'March 18th' - Leia is working late and NRI agent Iaco stops by her office to present information regarding Senator Ariston's attempt to visit NRI HQ. He also requested a meeting with military brass to arrange a rescue of a missing Rogue Squadron pilot. Leia agreed to facilitate the meeting with Starwind. *'March 15th' - Leia is on an errand at the Temple and runs into long-time friend Barrien Thrask, and they talk about her missing his and A'estshy's wedding and... the couple's children. *'March 12th' - Leia and Threepio are going through Caamasi Gardens and run into Ti'ilandria and her droid Brad. Later, Amnel comes up to them and introduces herself. Threepio talks with both new friends about his time with the Ewoks and his thoughts on having arms ripped off, while Leia discusses the notion of equality and people being able to achieve nearly anything they wanted... within reason. *'March 10th' - Leia announces on IGN that she is not seeking re-election, adding that she feels it goes against the principles of the Republic to overstay her tenure. She also announces her intention of returning to the Jedi Temple to train and her hope to remain a diplomatic envoy for the New Republic. *'March 3rd' - Leia goes for a stroll with Jacen and Jaina outside the Jedi Temple, on the Avenue of the Righteous, and runs across old friend Sha'dria and meets a Gotal named Jressag. Leia and Sha'dria talk about how things are going, and Leia tells Sha that she's coming back to the Temple after her term is over. February *'February 28th' - Leia has a private talk with Luke (a continuation of the February 25th scene) regarding the future: specifically her future as a Jedi, the Republic's allies, and about going on holiday after the inauguration. Later that same day, a scene occurred featuring a clandestine meeting of Danik (via hologram), Osbourne, Ackbar, Starwind, and Luke, set in current time, that discussed what the New Republic and their new unlikely ally would do next to capitalize on the Nak Shimor victory. Overall, the plan seems to be Rebellion-style tactics to create dissent on Empire-held worlds, while the Jedi decided what to do about the Sith Empire. *'February 27th' - Leia goes to the Jedi Temple to seek out new mother Jessalyn Valios and meet wee Sabine Nighman, Jessa and Paul Nighman's newborn daughter. There, she and Jessalyn have a talk about how the public are reacting to the news that Leia and Luke are not only twins, but children of Anakin Skywalker, who was Darth Vader. They also discuss Leia's future after her term as Chief of State concludes. (Backscene dated roughly a month ago: a few days after Sabine's birth, a few days after Jared Starwind's revelation regarding the twins and their parentage.) *'February 25th' - Leia goes to the Jedi Temple, intending to talk to Luke. She runs into Javin Mitali, Ona Rey Delamont, Zorin Pol as well, and Mitali offers her and the others pieces of something he called a 'bloomin' onion'. After Siren excuses herself to go see the healing Vengan, the others go in and discuss the Nak Shimor battle. Leia seems interested in finding out how it was for those on the front lines in the battle. Category:FC Journals